


Enjoy The Ride

by teamcap4bucky



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 07:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamcap4bucky/pseuds/teamcap4bucky
Summary: After a drunken night out with the girls, you accidentally confess your feelings for Steve Rogers in the worst way possible. How do you deal with it the morning?Prompt: “I remember kissing you. Why do I remember kissing you?”“You’re an idiot. I’m an idiot. We’re co-presidents of Club Idiot.”





	Enjoy The Ride

“STEEEVEN GRANT ROGERSSS, I GOT SSSSOMETHIN TO SSAY TO YOU, AND BOY, YOU ARE GOIN TA LISTEN!”

You had been out drinking with the girls. You were drunk, so drunk that you should have been passed out in the back of the club in a dark booth somewhere about three hours ago. Yet here you are, stumbling out of the elevator, slurring, attempting to make your way over to the kitchen table, where the rest of your teammates sat, staring at you, wondering what had you so salty this evening.

Steve stopped, mid bite of his dinner, mouth full, wide-eyed looking up at you, pointing to himself in confusion. “Me?”

“Yessss you! “ You made your way to the table, almost falling over twice before grabbing the chair to sit down in front of him. Wanda, Nat, and Maria had kept you from tipping out of your chair, mouthing their apologies to everyone, gesturing behind your back that you were loaded.

“Y/N, how much did you drink tonight? Maybe you should go lay down.” Steve started to stand up, reaching out for your hand, in an attempt to help you to your room.

“Sit your asssss down Rogers! You and I, weeere gonna talk about some stuff, get some ssshit out in the open.” You waved your hands around at him, not really being able to focus on where you wanted them to go. 

Steve sat there gawking at you, looking back and forth at the girls, while they chuckled at you behind your back.

“Y/N, what’s going…”

“Shhhhhhh, shhhhut it, I’m gonna talk, you’re gonna listen, got it?” You leaned forward, gazing into his bright blue eye.

He held up his hands in defense, and sat back in his chair, figuring it was safer that way. “Okay, go ahead.”

“What isss your deal? I mean, what is wrrrong with you?” 

“I’m not sure I follow.” Steve was completely at a loss at this point.

“Lllet me break it down forrr you. I like you! Like, I reeeallly like you. Wait…” You put your hand up in the direction of Steve’s face, and spun around to look at the girls. “Do I like him? I do rrright? “ You gasped, and spun back around to Steve, who had jumped a little bit with how quick you flipped back towards him. “Nooooooo, it’s more than like, like, it’s…like way more, and you’re soooo pretty, isn’t he so pretty?” You propped your head in your hand, just staring at him, like you were trying to enter his soul through his eyes.  
“Uhh…thank you? He shrugged his head and shoulders a little bit. “Is that it?”

“Noooo, that’s not it. It’s just…” You let out one deep sigh, before squinting your eyes, and pointing your finger his way.” I’m a reeeallly nice girl. Like, I’m nicer than a lot of girls out there, you know? Ooo, and smart, like so smart, like with lots of things! I have this huuuge heart, and like, I love everyone, and take care of a lot of people around here, like, Bucky, and Nat, and Wanda, Sam, and Clint…” You started to ramble off everyone’s names on your fingers, not noticing that Clint and Sam had started laughing behind their hands at you. Bucky was damn near crying. Steve just sat still, slightly horrified at the interaction. 

When you had started to name Fury’s team, Nat smacked you in the back of the head. “Focus, honey, let’s pull this back in.”

“Sssorry. So, like, I like it ssso much when your around. We have so much fun together, and like, I always take care of during missions, and after missions, and, …with missions, and stuff. 

“Yes, this is all true. “ He waited for a minute while you started to stare off into space.”

“OWW! Stop hitting me, Nat!”

“Y/N, you’re losing him, what did you want to tell Steve sweetie.”

You looked at her and just let it spill out. Every thought, every emotion, every ridiculous thing about him that you loved.

“I really want to tell him that I love him, and that he is ssooo nice, and a good person, and that he takes such good care of everyone here, and he has such a good heart, and he is so handsome! Oh my god Nat, he is so handsome, like when he wears that one shirt!! You know the dark blue one, OOOOHH, OR WHEN HE WEARS THE STEALTH SUIT! Is it illegal to lick somebody? I would lick him in that suit. You dropped your head into her abdomen, and kept talking, mumbling through your drunk ass thoughts, not realizing that barely anyone could understand what the fuck you were saying. She swore she heard the words, sucker, raspberry, and unwrapping something or other.

“I just think he is sssoooo amazing, and we could be so good together, so perfect, but he’s never gonna talk to me, or look at me like that. He’s gonna be all like, ‘Y/N, we can’t be together because we are just friends, or like, you’re like a sister to me, and that’s bullshit! BULLSHIT NAT! You know why? He doesn’t have a sister! So, he doesn’t know what that feels like! Bucky can say that! He has sisters, he can say I love you like a sister, and it’s not a lame excuse! Cause he knows what it’s like to love a sister. You know what I’m saying, right, you know! I ssswear Nat, if he says, he loves me like a sister, I am gonna be so mad! Oh, or, you know what’s worse? He’ll be all, ‘I can’t date you because I’m your captain.’ Yeah right, I wish he was my captain. Captain of my bedroom, and my sheets, and other stuff… can you be a captain of someone’s body? Is that a thing? Well, if anyone could do it, he could, and fuck, I would let him, too. Nat, have you seen his body?”

Steve was downright mortified. This conversation had gone downhill so fast, and there was no way of stopping the verbal shit storm that was coming from your mouth. 

Wanda had started to rub your head, and then, gently lifted your head, and made you look at her. “

“Y/N. Why don’t you turn around, and tell Steve what you want from him.”

You gasped in excitement. “Steve’s here!” 

That was it. That was all it took for Clint to choke on his drink, spitting it all over the table, and for Sam to fall backwards in his chair, tears streaming from their eyes. Bucky actually had to leave the table, running to the kitchen, hiding his face in the fridge from you, trying not to embarrass you by laughing at you. Steve just took a deep breath, and ran his hand over his face.

He took a deep breath. “Y/N…”

“Hey, I have something to say to you!” You started yelling again. “I like you, and I know you like me, cause your boy Bucky told me that you do.” You pointed his direction, and he froze in place. 

Steve placed his arms across his chest, stone faced, and turned to Bucky. “Oh really?” 

“Yeah, he told me like two weeks ago that you were totally crushing on me, and I was all like, that’s great, because I am crushing on him too! That’s why I think we would be so great together! You should think about it! Will you think about it? Oh man, we would be the best couple! I could be like I’m Captain America’s girlfriend, and you can be all, Hey, I’m Y/N’s man… wait, that’s not as exciting is it? Huh, that may have actually just hurt my case. Ahhh man. Nat, I think I just fucked this up! What do I do?” You turned around again, staring at the three girls at your back. “Did I just ruin my speech? Do you think he heard it? Is he looking at me? What do I do?”

“Y/N, are you okay?” Nat grabbed you suddenly as you started to dip and sway in the chair.

“I think I should go lay down, I’m a little bit dizzy. Can you walk me to my room?” You attempted to stand up on your own, but had started to trip over the chair. Wanda and Nat each grabbed an arm, and started to steer you around the table. Steve stood as you were about to pass him. You looked up into his deep blue eyes, and inhaled his scent.

“Hi.” You quietly smiled at him, just enamored by how beautiful he was.

“Hi.” He grinned, placing his hand to the side of your face. Closing your eyes, you rubbed your face into his palm. You silently begged for him to hold you, wishing his touch would linger just a bit longer. “Are you going to be okay?”

“Yea, I’m just gonna go to bed. I feel kind of weird right now.” You giggled, and started to walk away. You headed towards the room with the girls following closely behind you, making sure you didn’t drop to the floor. “Oh, wait, I forgot something!” 

You threw your arms out from the girls and ran back to Steve.

“Just in case you need more convincing!” You leapt into the air, claiming his waist with your legs, and wrapping your arms around his neck. Before he could even muster a response, your lips were on his, slowly consuming everything that was Steve Rogers. He gripped on to your legs, and slowly took you in. It was a quick kiss, and you couldn’t help but giggle a little as you watched Steve recover from your surprise attack on him. Steve slowly opened his eyes, but dropped his gaze from yours, suddenly aware that the whole team was still watching the spectacle of the two of you. Dropping you slowly to the floor, blushing, he cleared his throat, and started to back up a little bit.

“Oh my! Okay, Y/N, let’s get you out of here! I think Steve may need a moment to process all of this new and exciting info. Come on, start walking.”

You giggled and waved, “Good night Steve! Did you see that I kissed him? It was so incredible! I knew he would be a good kisser, I mean he’s good at everything. I bet he is a rock star in bed. Do you think he would let me ride his thighs?”

“Y/N! Quiet down, he can probably still hear you!” Wanda continued to try and rush you down the hallway hoping to save you from embarrassing yourself any more than you already had. 

“If he lets me on those thighs, he’s gonna hear a lot more of me…”

“Get her to bed now!” Maria lifted you over her shoulders, and started to race down the hall.

Steve remained still, replaying the last 20 minutes, over and over again. “Y/N likes me?” he said in hushed tones. 

“I think she said she looooves you.” Sam took in Clint, who was still worked up to a point of no return. 

Clint, wiping the tears from his eyes, placed a gentle hit to Steve’s back. “What are you going to do?”

Steve was speechless. He knew what he had to do, but he would have to wait till morning. There was no way he could talk you in your current state. Bucky had decided to take Steve’s distraction as his opportunity to slowly slip away from the inside the fridge, hoping to go unnoticed, and escape Steve’s wrath for blowing his best friend’s secret.

“Buck.” Bucky froze, but didn’t make a peep. “I’m going to give you a three second head start.”

 

Rolling over, you cringed at the blaring light that was coming through your curtains. Wondering what time it was, you rolled towards your nightstand to grab your phone. Still being a bit disoriented, you roll to far, tumbling on to the floor. “Fucking owww!” You stretch for your phone cord, missing your phone completely as it drops onto your face. “Whhhyyyy?” You fake cry to the heavens. You try to roll out of the sheets, managing to get halfway to a standing position when your foot gets caught in a twist, and you just catch yourself from face planting. “What fresh hell am I in today?”

You finally manage to get your shit together, and get yourself dressed. You head out of the room, and off to the kitchen. You were starving, and your head was pounding. You turn the corner to see the team scattered around the room. Some were eating breakfast, some watching TV, some on their phones.

“Morning sunshine!” Sam yells across the room.

You squint his way, looking away from the giant glass windows behind him.

“Morning. Geez, could it be any brighter in here?” You head to the fridge for some water and food. You needed something greasy, like bacon, lots of bacon, and eggs, and maybe toast, shit you were so hungry, and hung over.

You finish making your food, and find an empty spot at the table. Clint, Nat and Vision were at the table finishing their meal, chit chatting about their plans for the day.

“How are you feeling Y/N/N? Did you get any sleep?” Nat smirked a little before giving Clint a weird side eye.

“I feel like Bucky used my head as a sandbag, but other than that, I’m good.” You looked around the room, noticing everyone shifting a little. “You’re being weird, what’s going on?” You watched as her and Clint kept their eyes focused on the table. Something was up.

“How’s that bacon this morning?” Bucky smirked, as he shimmied a chair up next to yours, with a plate full of pancakes, as Steve sat across from him.

“It’s..fine..why?” You were confused, and to be honest getting annoyed.

Sam strolled into the kitchen leaning against the counter. “Would you say that you like it?” Sam grinned towards you as you placed a piece of bacon in your mouth. “Or, would you say that you looove it?” Everyone had started to laugh quietly to them selves.

“Guys, knock it off, leave her alone.” Steve sat up, sternly, commanding. He caught your eyes, and gave you a small side smirk, like he felt bad for you.

You drop your fork and knife, and throw yourself back into your chair. “What the fuck is going on? You guys are being weird, what happened?” You start drilling everyone in the room with your eyes. You look back angrily at Nat. “What!”

Steve cleared his throat, and spoke in a very hushed tone. “Don’t worry about it right now, we can talk about it later, okay?”

You watched everyone’s reaction, and sat there, feeling irritated. “How about we talk about it now, since everyone seems to have something to say to me, but no one has the balls to do it.”

As if on cue, Tony strolls through the door and grabs a glass for juice. “Why hello, and good morning. Ohh, Y/N, you look better than I thought you would. I heard you had a interesting night.” He smirks a shitty grin while heading to the couch.

“Interesting how? What are you talking about?” You were now tapping your knife handle against the table. “Is someone going to tell me, or not, cause you guys are really starting to piss me off.”

Tony flicked his wrist, causing a room full of holograms to pop up in mid air. “I’ll do you one better.”

Steve looked at tony with a panicked gaze. “Tony, No,”

“Um, Tony, yes. Friday play Y/N and Steve’s kitchen session from last night. I believe it was about 11pm.”

“Acquiring video feed of Captain Rogers and Miss Y/L/N.”

Sam jumped up and bolted to the cabinet. Grabbing a bag of chips, he stopped short, grabbed his drink, and lept over the back of the couch. 

Wanda just shook her head, rolling her eyes. 

“What? It’s a good show, I’m excited.” Bucky slapped the back of his head, then sighed, shrugging his shoulders as he dipped his hand in the bag.

You sat up and watched as a feed of all of you in the kitchen, popped up to life. 

“STEEEVEN GRANT ROGERSSS, I GOT SSSSOMETHIN TO SSAY TO YOU, AND BOY, YOU ARE GOIN TA LISTEN!” “Leet me break it down forrrr you. I like you! Like, I reeeallly like you. Wait…” “Do I like him? I do rrright?” “Nooooooo, it’s more than like, like, it’s…like way more, and you’re so pretty, isn’t he so pretty?”

Your eyes bugged open, your hands covering your mouth. You watched in horror as the entire scene from last night, replayed out in front of you. You sat there, taking in, every mumble, every secret, every desire that you had held on so tightly to, spew from your mouth. Steve couldn’t even look at you. The both of you embarrassed, for a multitude of reasons.

“Oh my god Nat, he is so handsome, like when he wears that one shirt!! You know the dark blue one, OOOOHH, OR WHEN HE WEARS THE STEALTH SUIT!!!” Is it illegal to lick somebody?

One high pitched squeak, and the sound of your head thumping into the table, was all it took for Steve to finally break out of his own daze. 

“Tony, that’s enough, turn it off.” He commanded towards the living room.

“I would lick him in that suit.”

You gasped, and jumped, everyone looking in your direction, startled by the sound of your chair hitting the floor.

“Tony, I said enough!” It wasn’t Steve’s voice that you had heard anymore, it was Cap’s. Everyone knew that tone, and that was a dominating voice that was not to be ignored. 

“Y/N!” You were gone, and all that could be heard was the sound of your shoes running down the hall. 

 

Steve paced outside of your door, five, ten, fifteen minutes. 

“Psssssssttttt.” Steve looked up to see Bucky and Sam peering around the corner at him from down the hall. “Just knock already!” Bucky whispered as loudly as possible. Steve started to frantically wave his arms at the boys, signaling for them to get the hell out the hallway.

He dropped his head, summoning up the courage to knock a few times.

“Come in!” You yell to no one in particular as you sat curled up at the end of your bed. 

“Hey.” You hear Steve’s calming voice as he quietly enters through the threshold.

“Get ouuuttt!” You yell back at him, not removing your gaze from your fingers, the same ones you had been twisting, and picking at since you had rushed away from your living nightmare that was the kitchen.

“Y/N/N. Come on, it’s just me.” He closed the door behind him, but waited near it, waiting for you to accept him into your space. He wanted to go to you, wanted to hold you, but knew that if you were anything like him, and you were, you would need the time to come to terms with what you had just revealed to him, to everyone really.

“No, Steve, that’s just it, it’s, you.” You let out a huff, and focused your eyes on a spot on the carpet. He decided to make the next move, and sat beside you on the edge.

“I remember kissing you. Why do I remember kissing you?” You glanced up, scanning his face, for any signal telling you differently, hoping maybe it was just a drunken dream that you had last night. You wished it would have all been a dream in reality, but when his features shifted into a side smirk, you knew it was all to real.

“Um, yeah.” He cleared his throat while scratching the back of his neck nervously. “Yeah, you, you kissed me. It was cute, actually.”

“It was cute? What does that even mean? It probably wasn’t cute. It was probably more like embarrassing, humiliating, or devastating. Not…cute.” You had started to blush a little, letting a small grin touch the side of your lips when you saw Steve smiling down at you.

“Okay, okay, maybe cute wasn’t the best word. I, I don’t know, I mean, you should watch it, see for yourself.” He looked at you in full panic, as he caught the expression of realization on your face. 

“NOOOOOO!” You threw yourself back in the bed, covering your face with your arms. “I can’t. Please just leave, Steve. Or, if you’re not going to leave, hit me hard with your shield, like, really, hit me hard, hard enough to cause amnesia.”

He grabbed your hand with his, placing his right arm behind you pulling you back up. “Come on, come back to me, sit up, it’s not that bad.” He said gleaming down at you again. 

“Not that bad? Not that bad! How can you say that?” 

“No, I mean, the fact that is was recorded was bad, but the kiss itself? I thought it was good, a little hot even. Way to short,” he said waving his hand in front of him, “but still great. I liked it, a lot actually. I wouldn’t have done it front of everyone like that…” You gave him the nastiest look, making him hold up his hands, backtracking. He continued on faintly, looking down at your hand, placing it gently in his again. “But…I can’t sit here and say that I would never want it to happen again.” 

“What?” You were taken aback by his small confession. “Wait, what do you…what are you saying?”

He took a deep breath, and dropped his eyes from yours. 

“Just, everything you said last night, I feel the same way, about you. I think you’re smart, funny, (pushing your hair off your shoulders,) and you make me smile, a lot. I always want to be around you, and I hate when you’re off on missions without me. You have the biggest heart, and yes, you do take good care of me, always. I like you too, but more than like, but I’m sure Bucky already told you that.” He chuckled a little at that. 

“Sorry about that. He’s going to beat me to a bloody pulp isn’t he?” You worriedly looked at Steve who just laughed at you.

“No, you don’t have to worry about him. I’ve taken care of that.” He just waved you off, and you decided it was better that you didn’t ask. “Oh, and for the record, you are way prettier than I am.” You both started to snicker at this, blushing, neither of you able to look one another in the eyes.

“I disagree, but, thank you, that’s sweet of you to say.” 

“I mean it. All of it, I would have told you sooner, but…”

“How long?” You were hesitant to ask, but curiosity got the best of you.

“Uhh, awhile now actually.” He grinned, and you noticed him looking off at the floor, lost in a memory. “Since…”

“Italy.” You both said in unison. 

“Yea, me too.” You looked down and started to play with your fingernails again. “So, all this time we…”

“Yup.”

“You never thought to…”

“Nope.”

“Just wasted time.” 

“Yeah.” Steve sighed, wordlessly apologizing to you.

“Rogers, You’re an idiot. I’m an idiot. We’re co-presidents of Club Idiot.” With that said, you could hear the faintest sound of giggling from outside your door. “And those jackasses out there are our business partners. We can hear you!” Scuffles, whispers, squeaks, and shoes were heard high tailing it down the corridor.

“I was thinking,” He started off, not brave enough to look at you just yet, “of maybe applying for another position here. I heard there was an opening for a Captain… Captain of this bedroom right here as a matter of fact. Apparently the sheets need tending too, or, other places from what I understand. Has that position been filled, or is there still time to apply?” He had managed to pull out a little bit of bravery, and with pink tipped ears, gazed at you, hoping you wouldn’t judge him for the corny come-on line.

“It’s definitely still open if you’re interested.” You tried to keep a straight face, but failed miserably. “Maybe I should conduct a quick interview, you know, so no one thinks I just gave it to you, or gave you preferential treatment.”

“Of course, no, by all means.” He turned to you completely, at full attention.

“First question. If you become Captain of this room, does that make me, in any way, co-captain of the idiots outside of my door? “

“I want to say no, but to be honest, I can use the help. Steve sighed. “I just lost points for that didn’t I?”

“Yes, yes you did. It’s okay, though, you have a chance to recover. Are you reliable, scale of one to ten?” 

“Yes. Ten easily” 

“Trustworthy?” 

As your round of questions had started, he had slowly began to reach out for your hand.

“Of course.” He started to pull you closer to him on the bed.

“Responsible?”

“Who are you talking to?” He smiled, slowly caressing your arm.

“Communication?”

“Vital, open lines, at all times.” He placed his hand behind you head, pulling you closer.

“Protective, can you keep me safe?” 

“I will never let anyone hurt you.” His lips hovered on top of yours. He whispered, “Ever,” as he locked his lips with yours. 

Once you had caught your breath, you attempted to continue. 

“Anyone? You think you’re that tough?” You smirked a little while he continued to kiss you.

“When we’re done, you can go ask Bucky.” He smiled against your mouth.

“Okay, I’ll consider your application, keep it on file.”

The side of his mouth lifted, and he knew if he didn’t walk away now, he was never leaving you room. He gave you one quick peck, and then started to stand to leave. ‘Well, thanks for your time, hope I’ll be hearing from you soon.”

You grabbed his hand, holding him from leaving. 

“Where you going Cap?” You stood up, standing in front of him, perplexed as to why he would leave. He tilted his head, and stared to speak, but you promptly stopped him. “You’re not going anywhere handsome. This is a working interview. I need to see some of your skills in action before I can really consider you a good candidate for this... position…” You had placed your hands on his chest, but had started to lower them down to his toned abs. “and any other positions that may… come up. The Captain of this bedroom is a serious title, and you need show me you can command respect, and earn it.” 

‘Understood.” Steve looked you dead in the eye, licked his lips, and sat down on the edge of your bed. He opened his legs, and slowly grabbed your ass with both hands, lowering you on to one of his thighs. He pulled you towards him with such force that you squeaked when his lips smashed into yours. His kiss slowly traveled to your neck, and then up under your ear when he whispered to you. “You ready for your first order baby girl?” You couldn’t even speak, just nodding your head next to him. He kissed your ear before biting down on it.

“Ride it.”

“Yes, Captain.”


End file.
